The present invention relates to an air sanitization system generating ozone and other reactive oxygen species, and a control system therefor.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0154344 discloses a sterilizer unit that produces ozone for killing mold and viruses in an interior space. The temperature and relative humidity of the interior space are measured by sensors and are indicative of the favorability of growing conditions for the mold and viruses. A control unit determines a mode of operation based on the sensed temperature and relative humidity. For more favorable mold and virus growing conditions, the control unit increases ozone production and increases a speed of a blower unit to the ozone generator.